


I will travel the distance in your eyes

by DragonBat19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Kissing, M/M, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Season 6 Spoilers, klance fluff, takes place after season 6, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: Team Voltron arrived back on earth and now their goal is to work on the new castle ship. While Keith is so into it he doesn’t get enough sleep so it’s onto Lance to take care of him.Aka Keith and Lance bond together, secrets finally are revealed and promises are made.





	I will travel the distance in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic!! I hope you enjoy!! :D <3 (also the title is inspired by the song "Telescope" by Starset!)

The days after they got back to earth were mostly spent on working on the new castle-ship.

Thanks to the diamond they had received after they had to sacrifice the castle to close the rifts, which were caused of Lotor’s constant jumping in and out of the quintessence field. And all that just because he wanted to ambush Team Voltron. If they had not done it all the various rifts would have continued to expand until the entire universe would have been destroyed.

So sadly they had no other choice back then.

 

As they arrived on earth they had found a good Hideout at the ocean where they were hidden by a large forest that extended behind them. Even though there would be no way that someone could find this place it was still important to stay on the save side. Because you know…gigantic Robotic-Lions? And a giant space-ship is being build? Yes, exactly. Way too suspicious!

 

To everyone’s surprise the castle itself already stood in his whole glory when Allura had used her magic to activate the diamond. So now they only had to work on the engines and the overall Altean-Tech to get it running. Which was easier said than done. Pidge had revealed to the others that her father had given her the copy of the plans of the Castle-ship before he had left, so that was really helpful. Aside from that it will take them a while until it’s fully ready and can go into battle again let alone into space.

 

Also they would have to go back to the Balmera sooner or later to get a new Crystal so that they were actually able to fully power the castle. But they will concentrate on that afterwards. It seemed they had to rely on Allura’s magic for the time being.

 

While Shiro could finally rest the others worked on the ship. Aside from working with Keith on the engines of the castle Hunk also saw it as his duty to cook. Pidge worked on the Tech, Allura put her magic to use when it was needed. Romelle and Krolia helped wherever they could and Coran took care that no one was slacking off. And if anyone needed a break Cosmo, Keith’s Cosmic-Wolf, was a relaxing and helpful distraction. Cosmo also spent a lot of time with Kaltenecker.

 

Aside from Lance being totally distracted by the ocean because he could finally walk or relax at the beach, swim in the beautiful sea and having competitions with the others. For example who could build the biggest sand-castle. But he still tried to help wherever he could. (Keith btw was the only one who couldn’t handle all the pretty sights he got from Lance when he was totally in his element.)

Be it helping Hunk with cooking or if Shiro needed food etc. He even helped Keith when he had crawled into a shaft opening under the castle, to work on an engine, and needed a new tool. And Keith couldn’t reach it himself because of the uncomfortable position he was in.

So Lance had a heart and gave it to him even if he always had this sheepish grin on his lips, when he did so. Because come on~ Keith needing his help? Has to depended on him or else he can’t continue his work? Delicious~

 

Especially the sight Lance could always catch from a hot and sweaty Keith, who was lying on his back on the ground. His hair tied into a ponytail so it didn’t distract him while he worked, when his shirt had pushed itself up to reveal his rock hard muscles on his abdomen. Or when Keith reached for a new tool, that Lance held out to him and he could glimpse at his biceps that were definitely twice the size now.

Damn…how much did that guy train in the time they haven’t seen each other?! It wasn’t like Lance hadn’t noticed from the beginning. In fact he thought for a while that he had been the only one who had noticed the changes. Well…he definitely _had_ been the first.

 

He really wanted to see more of Keith’s face but he couldn’t because the opening wasn’t big enough. He could only see how Keith’s lips were parted slightly because he was so focused and concentrated on his work. Lance unconsciously licked his own lips while staring.

 

Aside from that he looked more at Keith’s muscular body. Of what he could see.

From his neck down to his well-toned chest that moved up and down from his breathing…and his damn thighs…

Lance gulped and averted his eyes as fast as he could before a certain someone would catch him staring for too long. _Stop thinking unnecessary stuff since he’s back, you Idiot!_ , Lance cursed himself.

 

Aside from that Keith could only see Lance’s legs. From the way he was shifting from one foot to the other Keith could tell that he was definitely nervous. He couldn’t help the urge to grin at the thought even if it could have meant something entirely different. But he liked the idea of making Lance nervous, so~

 

~*~

 

As Keith is known he works more than the others. Even if it means to pull all-nighters. So, well…As everyone else was tired and went to their tents, which they had found in the old castle when they had evacuated everything and themselves, Keith stayed up and worked. They need this castle. For a lot of reasons that would be too many to list.

 

So after a few more hours it was no wonder that Keith was even more tired and exhausted than before. But the more he worked on the castle the faster it would be finished. _He_ thought like that at least. Of course he had taken breaks to drink, eat and stuff…okay…yeah, he only did that when Lance forced him to…and yes he didn’t sleep for like what? Like 2 days now?

No one had noticed that Keith had been awake all this time. They probably always thought he just got up early.

 

As Keith sat down on the bench, that was next to a little table, to take a little break --or else Lance would shout at him again--, he looked over to where all the tents were standing. This really felt a little like a camping vacation. Like one he had with his Dad, when he was younger. When they drove with his Dad’s Hoverbike –what was now Keith’s-- to this beautiful forest, where he had taught Keith how to fish or when they went to swim in the giant lake. It was a very long ride every time but it was so incredible. It was such an amazing and lovely change to the desert, where they had always lived.

 

Because of those beautiful memories a smile hushed over Keith’s lips, accompanied by a slight sting in his heart. He really missed his Dad…especially after he had seen all those memories of him and Krolia and how happy they were…How happy they all would have been together…

 

Keith let out a deep sigh and sunk more into the bench, while his eyes looked up into the breathtaking starry sky. The moon shining in his full glory and the light he gave off enveloped Keith. He made a promise to himself that he’ll definitely go visit his Dad’s grave in the time they were staying on earth.

 

But why does he have to think about that stuff now? Hm, Probably because he didn’t talk to anyone about it and didn’t have the chance to really let everything catch up to him.

On top of that he didn’t have a proper rest in quintants (days)?…or…movements (weeks)? He had spent phoebs (months) with the Blade of Marmora and went from mission to mission in between tics (seconds). When he had arrived back at the Headquarters of the BoM after a mission, he already was on his way to the next. It didn’t allow him to get distracted by such things.

 

Of course there would be a time where everything would catch him off guard, but now was not the right choice either. They had to concentrate on bigger and more important things. Like rebuilding the castle, finding out if the Garrison was really on their side. Yes, Keith still didn’t trust them, especially not that bastard Iverson. It could have had to do with his hate for that man but he also had a very bad feeling whenever it was mentioned that they still had to meet up with the Garrison and Sam (Pidge and Matt’s Dad).

 

Keith had shut his eyes while all the pictures in his head floated around in front of him. How he had parted with his Team. The time with the BoM. How he had finally found his Mom. All the memories and flashbacks they had shared with each other. How they had rescued his Cosmic-wolf, Cosmo. Where was that fluff-ball anyway? Normally he was always at Keith’s side but now he was nowhere to be seen. _Hm, he’s probably fine. Gonna check on him later_ , Keith thought.

 

Then the thought about him being 2 years older now flew through his mind. How they had met Romelle, opposed Lotor and could finally get rid of him for now at least. Since the time they thought they finally had killed Zarkon, the same time Shiro “disappeared”, and that bastard had actually survived Keith didn’t trust anything anymore. He just hoped and wished to the stars that that fucked up, maniac Prince really was dead…

 

And then…the fight against Shiro finally struck through his mind…

 

Keith opened his eyes immediately and shot forward, sitting stiffly on the bench, while his hands supported him on each side. No. No! Of all thoughts not that one now! NO!

He wanted to think about anything but not about the fact that they could have seriously killed each other at that time. Or could have died while falling if the Black Lion hadn’t saved them. Keith was ready to lay his life down if it meant to die with his brother and if it was his faith back then…but…He knew it was a Clone now…and yet…h-he still…couldn’t…

 

Keith still couldn’t quite understand what had happened but he was more than glad to have his brother back. Especially after Shiro had told him in the Astral Plane that he…that he…had died…after the final Fight against Zarkon and that _that_ was the reason he suddenly had gone missing at that time.

 

Shiro had been always there for him. He raised him, when his Dad passed away, and went through all the trouble Keith caused back then. And still did some times. He was also the one who Keith always could open up to. Especially when he had found out for himself that he was into boys and confessed that to Shiro. It actually had been most of the reasons, aside from if someone said something bad about Shiro or his family, why Keith got into fights. Because everyone who had found out made fun of him or was disgusted. And Keith being Keith he beat the hell out of those people, defending his own honour.

When he was sad or way too angry Shiro was always there to comfort and support him.

 

Shiro was the only one who never gave up on him…He is the only family Keith had for such a long while…so losing him…would shatter his world and let it crumble like a house of cards.

 

It has been so long until then. They all were sure that it was Shiro who was with them the whole time. How could he have been such an Idiot and not notice anything?! He still couldn’t forgive himself for believing that everything was fine back then and not realising that they all have been fooled by that fucking Witch Haggar!

Keith gritted his teeth at the thought and let out a deep growl. He was angry with himself!...He had to do something against it! And he will! Together with the others! As a Team they will bring that Witch to finally fall!

 

Keith tried to collect himself and not let his anger get the better of him again. He let out a frustrated sigh and immediately after that he got pictures of Shiro and himself fighting against each other again. It really didn’t want to let him go, huh.

 

It was very difficult to describe the feeling he had when Shiro confessed the fact to him that he had already died…and that he no longer had a physical form…that his spirit was one with the Black Lion. Keith’s heart had constricted itself and he could barely breathe at that moment.

 

Keith bit back tears. He didn’t want to think about it! Shiro was fine now! And that was all that mattered! He was back and Keith will do anything to never let anything like that happen ever again! He needed to be there for the Team now! As their Leader! As the Black Paladin! And…as a Friend too.

 

The only thing that could distract him now was either get back to work or draw.

He decided for the latter and quickly stood up to get his Sketchbook out of the tent.

 

~*~

 

When he arrived at the tent he was quiet because he knew Lance --yes they shared it and yes it was big enough-- was sleeping soundly like a baby in it. And he was. Keith’s lips formed into a soft smile while he looked at a relaxed, beautiful Lance and a sleeping Cosmo who was curled up at Lance’s side. _So this is where he was all this time_ , Keith thought while he couldn’t help but stare for a moment. His smile didn’t leave his lips.

 

Lance was beautiful. Really…he meant it! He was very beautiful, even though Keith would and could probably never tell him. His sun-kissed skin, his long eyelashes that reached his cheekbones, the cute fainted freckles over his nose, those so soft looking lips…

Keith gulped and struggled with himself to look away.

 

When he finally crawled into the tent Cosmo’s ears twitched in his direction and his head shot up, while his tail started wagging uncontrollably. Keith put a finger to his mouth to show Cosmo to stay quiet and continue sleeping. First Cosmo just stared at him with a face that could say something like //You’re still awake? Go to sleep already.// But then he relaxed again, his tail flopping back on Lance’s leg, and watched Keith curiously.

 

After Keith got his Sketchbook and pen out of his bag, that had lent in the corner against the tents wall, he patted Cosmo on the head. Then he glanced at Lance for a couple of seconds, before he left the tent again.

 

Trying to collect himself Keith walked back to the bench and sat down, while he opened his ponytail. As he began drawing he slid one of his bangs behind his ear.

 

He couldn’t help himself but to start with a sketch of the sleeping Lance he just had seen as he opened the Sketchbook.

He thought about every little detail. No…he knew every little detail on his body. He had never seen Lance completely naked and thank the stars because he really wouldn’t know how to explain that he got a boner from _just_ looking…

Keith blushed slightly at the thought and tried to concentrate more on the sketch he was doing right now.

 

The more Keith drew Lance the more he thought of him. The more pictures and scenes flashed into his head. Like those slightly fainted freckles. His chocolate brown hair fluttering in the wind, which had gotten a bit longer since he had last seen him. Those surely growing muscles from the training he did after Keith had left to the Blade. His sun-kissed and he bet damn soft skin. His ocean blue eyes that he drowns in all the time he looks at them. Those beautiful lips. Those lovely long legs. He’d literally die if that would mean he would finally be able to touch this beautiful young man.

 

Sometimes Keith wondered if Lance looked at him the same way? But…no. Probably not. Not the Lance McClain that flirts with every girl he can lay his gorgeous eyes on. As much as Lance could get on his nerves he could finally admit now, after all this time, that he was definitely in love with this stupid goofball.

And yeah, they had grown quite close to each other after all this time but…could Keith really hope that much? What if Lance didn’t feel the same way?

 

Keith was never good at feelings. Especially not love. Maybe because he never let anyone so close to himself, in fear that they could betray or leave him one day. That mostly happened when he grows too attached to a person. So it startled Keith that Shiro was still at his side.

 

With Lance it was so natural. Like they’ve known each other for years. Everything was so…warm and comfortable. Warm? Yeah…probably because Keith always felt warm inside when he was with Lance. It was strange at first and he tried to push it away before he could get pushed away but…he began to love that feeling. Or rather…he got addicted to it. Accompanied by the scent of the ocean and sweet lemon, what Lance always smelled like.

Sometimes Keith wondered if the Others could smell it too…but he soon realised that that had to do with…love…as well.

When Keith had been with the BoM he had missed Lance and this warm feeling immensely. Did Lance feel the same way…?

 

When Keith pulled himself out of all those thoughts he noticed that he had drawn Lance multiple times now, on at least 5 pages. The first one was the sleeping one, then he had a sketch of Lance standing in the rain with his arms stretched out to the sides and smiling. Keith knew how much Lance missed the rain.

Another sketch was him having this heart-filling laugh of his. The next was only his eyes. His Lips. And so on.

The one he was drawing right now was how Lance was standing in the ocean, only wearing his shorts. The waves brushed gently at his free lower legs and with one hand he brushed through his short bangs.

 

Keith could feel how heat was rising to his cheeks. He absentmindedly sketched so much of him without even realising it.

Even though no one saw him, Keith was embarrassed. This guy really ruled his life, huh.

But it wasn’t like Keith was complaining. A smile formed on his lips, while he continued the drawing of Lance. He needed this right now.

 

~*~

 

He would die of embarrassment if someone would ever find this Sketchbook and the ones he had back at his shack. Keith would never admit it out loud that he had drawn Lance or used him as his model since he had seen him for the first time back at the Garrison.

 

And he didn’t know that Shiro, the “loveable” Brother he is, “accidently” tripped over them back then, when he had cleaned Keith’s Room --because the messy teen couldn’t do it himself--. Since then Shiro knew that Keith had a crush on Lance and teased him wherever he could. But if Keith needed an advice he could always count on him.

 

~*~

 

When Lance woke up in the middle of the night he immediately thought about Keith lying next to him so he could stalk him for a few minutes when he was totally off guard.

But as Lance slowly opened his sleepy eyes and patted next to him, where Keith should be, he found himself only having a hand full of a fluffy, sleeping Cosmo.

 

Lance tried to sort his mind before he finally got himself to slowly crawl out of the tent and stretch his long limbs, while yawning. As sleepy as he was he would not let Keith pull an all-nighter again! Even that Mullet had to sleep and you can’t tell him otherwise!

 

Lance was ready to be angry with Keith and shout right to his face but…how could he be angry at someone who fell asleep on the bench? And looked so cute while doing so?

 

Suddenly all Lance’s anger died down so he slowly and quietly approached Keith. As he came closer he saw that an open Notebook? was lying on Keith’s lap. The closer he looked into it the more his cheeks burned like fire. It wasn’t a Notebook…it was a SKETCHBOOK!

Keith drew?! And on top of that he DREW LANCE?! In every possible situation and angle?!

 

Okay so Lance wasn’t easily freaked out by such things. In fact his ego boosted even higher when he would find out something like that. But this? Keith “McMullet” Kogane drawing him?! Was he still dreaming?! Did they somehow end up in another reality without him realising it?! Was the Universe going to kill him for sure this time?!

 

Lance? Freaking out? Noooooooooo~ never…

Lance could scream because of his excitement but he was also somehow embarrassed. Especially because his face was still on fire. _Calm down…Calm down McClain…_ , Lance tried to calm himself, _I-It’s not a big deal, right?_

As Keith shifted a bit and let out a deep grumble Lance immediately thought, _SCREW THAT! THIS IS A BIG DEAL, A VERY BIG ONE! A HUGE ONE! I MIGHT GET A HEARTATTACK FROM THIS!_

 

Lance walked from one end of the bench to the other in rapid speed because he didn’t know how to deal with this.

Was he still going to wake Keith? Or is he just going back to bed like nothing ever happened? The latter would definitely be better! But he promised to himself, that he would take care of Keith if that Idiot doesn’t do it himself.

 

Lance let out a huge sigh, while he immediately stopped in his movements and looked back at Keith. _Wow…_ , he thought.

He tried to avert his eyes but he couldn’t. It was like his eyes were glued to Keith. That damn- idiotic-stupid-Mullet-buff-handsome-Samurai…

 

Keith had his head slightly leaning to the side, revealing his gorgeous neck. How the muscle-shirt did its name way more than honour and revealed so much pale skin. How bangs of his long, raven-black hair fell into his face and the rest hugged his neck. For Lance’s surprise Keith had pretty long eyelashes for a guy, which he had never really noticed, if he was being honest. Those full, beautiful lips that had parted slightly.

 

_It would be so easy to kiss him right now…_ , Lance thought suddenly, _Wait! What?! Seriously…-?! Would you shut up already brain?! That’s a bad Idea!! A VERY bad Idea!!_

 

If Lance could have gotten any redder he just did. His heart hammered in his chest like an earthquake. S-Should he? Keith would never know, right? It’s not like anyone could see him stealing a kiss from his former rival.

 

Without thinking further Lance moved closer. He supported himself, over Keith, with his hands on the back of the bench. Was he insane? Yes, definitely! Because if Keith did remember or woke up in the middle of Lance kissing him that guy would murder him! Especially if Keith didn’t feel the same way or was perhaps even straight?!…

 

As Lance positioned himself right above Keith, trying not to touch him anywhere else in the process, he brought one of his shaky hands to Keith’s cheek. Carefully he stroked it with his thumb. Not only because he wanted to but also to see how deep Keith was really sleeping. Because he got no response at all he let his hand slide down to Keith’s chin and carefully made his head turn to face Lance.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…!!_ , Lance screamed inside.

 

As Lance slowly leaned in more to close the remaining distance between them he nearly jumped out of his skin as something grabbed his waist. Because jumping out of your skin would fucking hurt it was rather a very high-pitched squeak that left Lance.

But he couldn’t move because DAMN that grip was strong holding him in his place.

 

Suddenly he heard someone chuckle. As Lance searched for the source he found out that that someone was no other than Keith himself?!

And Keith looked at Lance with a devilish grin on his lips and then bursted out laughing.

Lance looked totally dumbfounded and gawked at Keith.

“W-Why are you laughing, Mullet?!”, Lance shot embarrassedly and at the same time angry at him. And he never had heard or seen Keith laugh so whole heartedly…

 

Keith had little tears that formed at the corner of his eyes, because he was laughing way too hard. “Y-You’re sure....you still have…balls down there?...‘cause that was way too fucking high.”, Keith could barely get out.

 

“FUCK YOU! You suddenly grabbed me and scared the shit out of me!! I thought there was some spooky ass ghost attacking me!!”, as Lance countered this his voice still was a high-pitched mess.

Keith tried to catch his breath again and wiped a tear away with his free hand. The other still rested on Lance’s waist. “Hmmm~ yeah, I’m a pretty scary and spooky ass ghost.” Keith grinned at Lance.

 

“Spooky? Scary? You? HAH! Good joke, Mullet…”, this time Lance pouted angrily and wanted to get away from Keith. But rather than letting Lance go, Keith tightened his grip again and suddenly looked at him with a stern expression. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lance slightly looked at him out of the corner of his eye and searched in Keith’s eyes if he really meant it. And Keith really did mean it. He was serious.

 

“…were you…were you awake this whole time?”, Lance managed to asked after a couple of seconds had passed.

Keith had waited a few more seconds before slowly answering: “No…?”

“Keith.”

“…maybe?”

“Seriously?! Were you or not?!”

Keith sighed. “I just woke up because your hair was tickling my nose when you came so…close…”

Lance thought his heart had stopped beating. Keith had really noticed it?! He knew?!

 

“Uhhh…w-well…you! I!...eeheeehhh y-you had…something in your hair!” Lance stammered like an idiot and thought his excuse was good.

Keith couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Something in my hair? And that’s why you had to come so close to my face?”

“W-Well! I-It hung in your face!”

“hung in my face?”, Keith asked teasingly.

“Y-Yes!! It was…eeehhh…a big spider-web!”

Keith chuckled at that. “A spider-web? You of all people would touch a spider-web?”

“I w-wanted to save you!”

“From a spider-web?”

“Yes!...” Lance cursed himself for being such an unbelievable idiot who couldn’t come up with an excuse that would have even slightly made sense.

 

“I feel very honoured that you would want to save me, but…”, with one pull of his hand on Lance’s waist, Lance couldn’t help but stumble forward and be right above Keith again. The closed Sketchbook, with pen, had fallen on the ground in the process.

Lance couldn’t support his hands on the back of the bench like last time…his hands were now on Keith’s shoulders and his face aka lips were inches away from his own.

He even had to use his knee, that was now between Keith’s legs, to support himself more.

 

Lance blushed madly and even Keith had a fainted pink shade on his cheeks. “…I can take good care of myself, Loverboy.” They were so close that they could feel how they breaths tickled each others lips. Both of them thought that either of their fastening heartbeats could be heard by the other now.

 

As they both stared into each others eyes Keith brought his free left hand up to stroke Lance’s cheekbone with his thumb. While his hand moved further down to Lance’s neck they moved in even closer. They nearly held in their breaths.

As Keith’s hand reached behind Lance’s neck he pulled him in completely so that their lips finally touched.

 

And the kiss felt so…soft and warm…so earning and they both melted into it. It felt so familiar. Everything they both ever had imagined. It felt so damn right!

First it were just little kisses while their lips brushed against each other. Keith stroke Lance’s back up and down softly while Lance’s hands slid through Keith’s hair.

But the more they let themselves sink into the atmosphere and what they were doing the deeper the kisses got. From sweet and cute to hot and unbearably thirsty for more.

 

By the time they breathlessly parted again Lance was sitting on Keith’s lap, arms around his neck. Keith had his arms wrapped around Lance’s waist and his head rested against his chest. As he looked up to meet Lance’s eyes they both grinned at each other and started giggling.

 

“W-Wow…”, Lance was the first one to find his voice again.

Keith couldn’t stop smiling and found himself lost in Lance’s eyes. “Yeah…wow~”

Lance grinned himself while adding “We really just did that, huh?”

Both their cheeks were flushed in crimson red but they didn’t look away. “Yeah…s-seems like it…” Keith stuttered slightly “uhm…”

“What is it?”

“W-Well…I…I would have never thought that…you’re…okay with…this?”, Keith asked carefully, afraid of ruining the beautiful atmosphere.

Lance didn’t respond and instead blinked at Keith for a couple of times. He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth so say something but didn’t after all. Instead he became a flustered mess.

 

“I…ehhh…” Keith waited for Lance to find his words while he was avoiding Keith’s eyes now. Oh no…Keith did ruin it, didn’t he?! He made Lance feel uncomfortable! Before Keith could apologize Lance spoke up again. “I…guess…I actually am? I don’t know…I’m kinda confused…ya know? I’m probably fine with it because it’s…”, Lance bit his bottom lip. Then he took a deep breath and looked Keith straight in the eyes again. “…b-because it’s you!”

Wait…Did Lance seriously just-?!

 

When Lance realised what he had just said out loud he wanted to vanish. Immediately! He wanted to disappear right this moment! Because he just kind of…confess that?! To Keith?!

 

Keith gawked at Lance. Did he hear that correctly? Lance was fine with it because it was…him?

For Keith’s disbelief he blushed even more. He was speechless but got out a “w-wha-?”

“Nothing!”, Lance nearly screamed, “Nothing! I-I never said anything! Never! You hear me?!”

Keith couldn’t help himself but chuckle. “Y-Yeah…I do have pretty good ears, Lance.”

Lance immediately snapped his mouth shut. He was making this worse wasn’t he?

 

“Y-You know what? F-Forget it!!” Lance couldn’t deal with this! He just wanted to run away from this situation so he jumped up from Keith’s lap. But before Lance had the chance to sprint away Keith shot up after him and grabbed his wrist.

 

As Lance turned around in surprise Keith looked at him with a slightly angry expression. “Forget it…? Are you fucking serious, Lance? Do you really think you can just treat this like last time?” Keith’s voice had lowered drastically and if that was the case Lance knew that he was really pissed…

“L-Look I…”

“No, Lance! Every time we get closer you push me away even further! If you don’t feel the same way than stop fucking up my heart and play with my feelings!”

Lance gulped hard. No…No! He didn’t want to hurt Keith! Out of all people not him! Why did he fucked up everything right now?!

 

“Keith, please! I…wait…y-your heart…and feelings?”, Lance looked at Keith in disbelief.

Keith let out a deep growl before he admitted “Yes! Do you think I would kiss you and protect you the way I do if I wouldn’t have…f-feel…” Keith really had to collect himself because it was so damn hard for him to actually try and put his thoughts and emotions into words. And into understandable words. Because it was Lance. He never tried and never wanted to do that so hard for anyone else. Lance was special.

 

This time a deep sigh left Keith’s lips. “I like you!”

Lance thought his heart just stopped beating. Or jumped out of his chest or…exploded?! He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks again. W-Wait…

“…I…”, Keith gulped “I really…like you, Lance.”

Wait!

“So…if you act…and say something like I should forget anything that happened between us or if you pretend that you don’t remember…”

“Wait!!”, Lance suddenly bursted out. Keith looked at him with shocked eyes. He shouldn’t have said that right now, right?! He shouldn’t have!

“I-I’m sorry! I…I shouldn’t have-!”

“N-NO!” ,Lance cut him off again, “I…don’t…don’t apologize…please. I didn’t know that you…”

Lance and Keith’s eyes met again and that made it even harder for both of them to get their words out.

“You…? really…? Like…me?”, Lance nearly whispered.

 

Keith’s heartbeat got even faster because he was so nervous and still didn’t know what Lance was exactly thinking right now. If he would have seen it as a joke he would have already had laughed. If he would have had anything against it he would already told Keith off. So why was he so nervous himself?

 

“…a lot.”, Keith managed to finally get out.

Lance didn’t understand the world. He was more than flattered. He was so excited actually. Keith. That Bad Boy from the Garrison…that guy…his former rival, buddy, kinda bro he grew so fond off and after all this time had involved into his c-crush…really just confessed to him, right? He said he liked him. A lot.

_If that is a joke, Universe, it’s a damn bad one…_ , Lance thought to himself. But as he looked into dark violet eyes that stared worriedly at him, and still felt the fire that crawled up his arm from where Keith’s hand still held onto his wrist…he knew that this was real. At least he hoped so.

 

At that moment Keith let go of Lance’s wrist. “S-Sorry…”

“I told you to not be sorry…”, Lance slightly smiled at him. He was still speechless about everything though.

 

“So…”

Lance looked questioningly at him. “W-What…about you?” Keith was scared of the answer. Fuck that! He was terrified! This was all or nothing right now and he went all in. If Lance told him off now…after everything they had…he didn’t even know what he would do…And he really didn’t want to imagine losing the only person he could ever developed such feelings for…

 

Lance stared at Keith a while until he looked away all flustered and wrapping his left hand around his lower right arm. He stroked it up and down in thought and didn’t know how to respond without being a total stuttering mess.

Instead of saying anything, in fear of stumbling over his own words, he just nodded rapidly.

 

First Keith didn’t understand what he meant by that but the more he studied Lance’s body language the more of a grin formed on his lips. “Tell me…I…want and need to hear it from you.”

Lance looked at Keith if he had asked for the forbidden fruit or something.

 

It took Lance a while again but he finally managed to say it out loud. “I like you too, damn it! More than I should! And I always get this cozy, warm feeling when I’m with you! My heart’s beating so fast I’m afraid I’d get a heart-attack! I-It feels like I’m home, when I’m with you! You’re so cool and brave! You have so beautiful eyes! They are like galaxies where I get lost in every time I look at you! I-I’ve…always admired you and been afraid of not being able to keep up with you! I get fucking nervous around you! And what the hell are words?!”

 

Keith couldn’t believe his own ears. And the way Lance just bursted everything out without catching his breath... Keith was so happy he could cry. A smile of relief enveloped his face as he stepped closer to Lance, who was miles away cursing himself for blurting all of his thoughts and feelings out at once.

 

As Keith’s fingers slid under Lance’s chin so they faced each other he couldn’t react as fast as Keith pressed their lips against each other. That warm and electrifying feeling filled the atmosphere again, as Lance leaned in more.

His hands had found its way against Keith’s chest and Keith’s free hand had rested on Lance’s waist.

 

The kiss this time felt a little different. Maybe because they both just confessed to each other…It was even more unbearable when they parted again.

They both smiled at each other fondly even though Lance was still embarrassed about his outburst of feels. That was one of the reasons why Lance hid his face at the crook of Keith’s neck. The other reason was simple: Who would not want to lean to such a muscle-defined chest, right?

 

Keith wrapped both arms around Lance, as he kissed his forehead while Lance’s short, soft hair tickled his cheek. For a couple of minutes they only stood there at the ocean. In the middle of the night. With the sound of the waves crashing softly when they hit the shore. Surrounded by the beautiful night sky and the moonlight shining down just on the two of them. Right now it felt like they were all alone, just the two of them, in this giant universe.

 

~*~

 

“So, cool huh?”, Keith grinned at Lance sheepishly as they both had sat down on the bench again. “Shut up! I never said that!”, Lance tried to argue.

“Mhmmm~”

“Would you stop that?! It’s already embarrassingly enough for me that I…said all those…things! So you can stop with your boosted ego, Samurai.”

 

Keith smirked and leant back while he laid his arm across the back of the bench, behind Lance. “Just would have never expected you’d actually thought all those kind of things. Although…” Lance looked at Keith with confused worry in his eyes of what Keith would say next, “…you were pretty startled when I came back. All…uhhh…what did you say again? Like cooler, bigger and grizz-!”

Lance immediately cut Keith off with his hand covering his mouth. He could feel how Keith was grinning under it, while Lance blushed madly. “Would you cut it off?! Just because we know how we feel about each other now it doesn’t mean you can straight out tease or flirt with me, Mullet!”

 

“Hmmm…it doesn’t?”, Keith mumbled teasingly under Lance’s hand. “God I hate you…”, Lance countered and sighed before a smile spread across his face. Keith knew it was a joke. It always was. When they said they hate each other they actually always meant ‘I love you’~

 

Keith covered Lance’s hand, which was still positioned over his mouth, with his own and pressed it more against his lips to kiss his palm. His eyes fixed on Lance’s.

 

From this sudden intimate moment Lance pulled his hand back and couldn’t believe how that guy was so chill?! They literally just confessed to each other! And Keith was the worst at this whole feelings and emotions stuff!

So why was Lance the one who acted all flustered, panicked and a total mess, like a teenage girl with her crush on a hot Bad Boy that would be way out of her league?!

But wait…Keith wasn’t out of his league anymore, right? He was finally not so unreachable like he had always been for Lance. Ever since back at the Garrison Lance had looked at Keith from afar and wanted to be at least friends with him. Well…until it turned out that Keith was a total asshole back then and bit at anyone who approached him. At least that was his thought at that time. Now that he knows Keith…that guy is…so soft. But the hot and cute kind of soft, ya know.

 

Lance lent against the back of the bench himself now while he heard Keith saying “Can we…talk more?”

He abruptly looked at Keith. “Talk? About what?”

“About everything. About you, about the others, what happened…and…us?”

“U-Us?”, Lance nearly choked on the word.

Keith just nodded in response. “You’re different than the last time we’ve seen each other. You…looked so sad.”

“huh?” that had caught Lance off guard. Out of all the people the only one who had noticed that…was Keith?! Who wasn’t even there for a long while and he was the first and only one?!

“You’ve been acting weird around the others and I never would have thought that I’ll ever see you faking a smile…On top of that you’re kind of avoiding them. Especially Pidge and Hunk.” Keith continued to make Lance anxious. “I swear if anyone hurt you or made you cry I’ll rip them to-!”

 

Suddenly a finger was pressed to Keith’s lips what made him stop talking. He blinked at Lance in confusion. “Don’t…It’s like you can read me like an open book…”

Lance drew back his hand again. “…Wow…you…you really are the only one who noticed…”, he smiled sadly and stared at the ground.

 

“Whaddaya mean the only one?”

“Well…it seems like no one else did or they didn’t…care…”

“Why would they not care about you?”

 

Lance let out a huff through his nose. “I don’t know…they just started building their own Teams when you had left for the Blade and apparently forgot about me…?” he shrugged and saw that Keith’s Sketchbook, with the pen, was still lying on the ground.

He reached for it, Keith’s eyes following his movements. While he picked it up to lay it carefully on the bench next to him, like it was something fragile, he added “…Allura had that thing going on with Lotor…Pidge and Hunk were suddenly glued together and named themselves ‘Team Punk’…Shiro was well…you know…and Coran was busy with a lot of things too. At least I could count on the mice and Kaltenecker to keep me company and listen to my stupid home- and lovesick ass…”

 

“They what?!”, Keith nearly shouted. He was way more than pissed now. They did what to Lance?!

“You’re kidding, right? You needed them and no one…-?!” If Lance would have took a guess he thought Keith would break anything and anyone that would come into his way right now. He couldn’t believe his own eyes when Keith’s Galra-features shimmered through for a second.

 

“H-Hey! Calm down Keith! And be quiet! We don’t want to wake anyone, right?” Lance tried his best to somehow let Keith’s anger die down again.

“Oh…I’ll wake them up!” Keith wanted to push himself up from the bench and was ready to storm to their tents and yell at them for treating Lance like air!

But Lance caught Keith’s lower arm, when he had already stood up, and stopped him in his movement. Keith looked down at Lance and in his eyes there was this storm of anger. But at the same time it became softer when their eyes met. “It’s okay! Please don’t! Not now…at least.”

Lance gestured to Keith to sit back down on the bench.

“It’s not okay, Lance!” As Keith saw Lance’s pleading look he let out a frustrated sigh and let himself flop on the bench again.

 

If Keith blamed himself for that right now? Yes he did. Why? Because he had gone to the Blade and left Lance all by himself. He thought it would have been a good idea to step aside because he was no longer needed back then and let Lance take his place. His time to shine. But that completely the opposite had happened…Keith gritted his sharp teeth.

He’s going to let them go through a fucking hurricane when he finally gets the chance to yell at them for not caring about Lance.

 

Lance had been alone. All this time. He didn’t had anyone to comfort him because they were too busy with themselves or making fun of Lance’s crush on Allura. They were his friends, right? So why the fuck did they not treat him like that right now?!

 

Keith clenched his fists. “I’m sorry…”

Lance looked at him perplexed. “Sorry? You? For what?”

“That I left you alone…that I wasn’t there for you…that you had to deal with this all by yourself…I-…I’m so sorry…“

“Keith…”, Lance said softly with a fainted smile while he put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, “You of all people are not the one who should be sorry…! And you’re here now. You’re there for me now.”

 

Keith couldn’t help himself and drew Lance into a tight hug. It startled Lance at first because it came out of nowhere but…he loved it. He had turned his body to face Keith and positioned himself better, one of his legs now resting on the bench. Then he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pressed himself against him. Chest to chest. Hearts beating as one. Lance’s cheek was pressed on Keith’s shoulder. Keith had his arms wrapped around Lance’s and his hands held onto the fabric of his shirt, near his shoulder blades, while Keith’s face was buried into the crook of his neck.

 

“Lance…?” Keith spoke up softly after a few minutes had passed. “…I don’t want you to ever say that everything is fine when it’s not. You’re amazing…You…you put other lives above your own and would sacrifice yourself if that would mean you would be able to protect your friends…or family. You’re an incredible sharpshooter.” Keith had to chuckle at that. “You have so many talents. You’re the one that keeps the Team together. Our Heart…our Soul. And you are always there for us when we need you. But…” At that Keith paused for a second to look Lance in the eyes, who was looking at him totally startled. “…You forget yourself while doing so…You’re important. Very important. Not just for the Team itself…but for me as well. Everything you do seems so easy for you. Every time you talk to someone it seems so natural…I could never be like that. I’m fucking bad at words and when I say things I usually mess it up…” Keith sighed slightly but after that his lips formed a soft smile. “When something is wrong…when you need someone to talk to or just be there for you…come to me. I will…try and…comfort you…if you need it.” Heat rose to his cheeks. “I want to see you happy, Lance. It breaks my heart when you’re sad…and…I-“

 

“S-Stop!”, Lance stuttered totally red in the face. “Y-You…A-At first…I thought you were…making fun of me?...but then you…” He could barely keep his voice steady while tears formed in his eyes.

Keith immediately noticed it. “L-Lance? Oh no…I-I did say something wrong…didn’t I?”

Lance shook his head as his tears rolled down his cheeks a sad but happy smile on his lips, while he looked back at Keith. “You? Saying something wrong? Fucking bad at words?...Are you kidding me?...” Lance sniffed. “I…I’m completely speechless, man…thank you…thank you so much…Keith…thank you…”

Keith let out a sigh in relief and while he smiled himself he pulled Lance back into a comforting, lovely hug. This time Keith had one of his hands at the back of Lance’s head, while he stroke trough his short, curly hair.

 

Lance lent against Keith’s neck while he had brought his arms around his waist. This was the first time after so long that Lance was finally able to let go of all this emotions that had build up in him in this entire time.

He never had the chance to talk to someone about his feelings, about how lonely he had felt, until now. Lance never would have thought that out of all people it would be Keith to comfort him. To confess to him. To be there for him.

Keith being…what he really needed all this time.

 

But he was happy. Very happy. Unbearably happy. And he wanted this moment to last forever.

 

~*~

 

After that they even had talked about all the other things that had happened. Especially that what had played with Keith’s mind the most. And that was the fight he had against Shiro.

 

Keith also had told him about his Dad, who put his own life on the line as a fire-fighter to rescue other people and then had saved Keith’s life before their main house completely burnt down and his Dad was buried under the ruins...

How Shiro suddenly showed up and saw it as his duty to take care of a lost child and raised him.

What memories he had shared with his Mom, Krolia, back on the space-whale and much more. Lance actually agreed on coming with Keith when he wanted to visit his Dad’s grave, after Keith had asked him.

 

In return Lance told Keith a lot about his family. How their farm was big enough to have a cow (aka Kaltenecker) more if it was necessary. How the chicken were Lance’s children because he had named all of them. How their dog was big and loud but such a cutie-pie. That his family could get annoying sometimes but he loved them and missed them so much. Keith was happy to see Lance being…just Lance. This was the Lance he knew. A bigmouthed, way too loud, annoying but heart-warming, loveable Goofball.

He was Keith’s Sun and the light in the dark to guide him home.

 

Lance also offered or rather decided for both of them that, when they get the time, he’d want Keith to meet his family. He had said that they would surely love him. Especially his Mamá and younger siblings! Pft! Who was he joking with? Everyone would love Keith!

At first Keith thought Lance just said that to make him feel better, more comfortable and flattered but…he really did mean it.

 

They totally had forgotten the time while they shared their life-story’s, thoughts and the things that had happened, in the time they had to go separate ways, with each other.

They made silly jokes, talked about serious matters, laughed and cried together, supported each other and promises were made.

 

As soon as the sun began to rise and the mixture of its orange, red colors glistened over the ocean like water-crystals, Lance asked “…So~ Mr. My-Boyfriend-Now~ Why did you leave in the first place? Not long before you left we had that talk about me thinking of stepping down for the greater good of the team…or was it for the greater good of the mission? What was the reason why…?”

 

Keith chuckled a bit, while he looked at the beautiful scenery that came to live right in front their eyes. “To be honest, at first I really…didn’t know…”

Lance slightly tilted his head to the side. Not knowing what Keith was then about say.

 

“…But now…I do.” Keith turned to look Lance directly into his stunning, ocean-blue eyes. “…I left to protect the person I most love. You.”  As Keith answered the sun enveloped everything in his warm gaze. “I would always make a decision like that again if that would mean you’ll be save. You’ll always be my first choice. And I will always come back and travel any distance to be here with you again. In this time. In the next. In every Reality that exists.”

**Author's Note:**

> And after that they were happy Boyfriends and ran into the ocean only with their boxers on and had fun while swimming and playing in the water!! <3  
> Also Keith had a very strict conversation with Pidge and Hunk, who he was really damn mad and angry with for being the way they were with Lance! So after Keith had a furious hurricane blown over their heads they finally apologized to Lance!! uwu
> 
> ALSO CATCH ME CRYING OVER MY OWN ENDING WIFOHOQIEFH  
> I really hope you enjoyed and liked this long fic!! It was different than my last one and I’m really proud of it!! :D <3
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated so that I know what I could do better next time or what you liked the most!! <3  
> Also, I made a twitter so come follow/scream at me, if you want to -> https://twitter.com/DragonBat19


End file.
